Modern display systems often include display walls composed of sets of display renderers (e.g., monitors, televisions, and/or projectors). Display systems are often assigned a layout that fits a particular usage of the display wall. The layout describes an arrangement of windows with associated sources providing display content at different qualities. Each window defines an area on the display wall in which display content is visualized. Due to the limited system resources of the components of the display system, it is important to manage system resources by selecting the quality of display content in each window of the layout such that the display system is capable of displaying the display content as defined in the layout. For example, in display walls receiving display content streamed over a network from the sources, the display renderers are dependent on and limited by the network to receive the display content sources. In addition, each display renderer has limited capabilities and can only receive and compose a certain amount of display content. A display renderer may, due to its limited capabilities, need to use lower quality display content.
In display systems assigned a small layout including a small number of windows, it may be possible to manually determine the quality of display content to display in each window. However, as the number of windows in a layout increases, it becomes very time consuming and exceedingly difficult to manually determine the quality of display content to display in each window. There is also the possibility that a user may mistakenly exceed system resources (resulting in the display system being incapable of displaying the layout) or assign lower quality display content when the system has available resources to display higher quality display content.